k12fandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page/K12 Online Initiative back-office/Game developer/fabvision/notes
PM Michael J. Trout says: hi :PM gerrickg says: hello :PM Michael J. Trout says: we might be having connectivity problems :PM gerrickg says: everyone sounds good on this end :PM Michael J. Trout says: alan was dropped and brian :PM Michael J. Trout says: they all in now :PM Gary Goldberger says: http://www.thinkport.org/technology/gotgame/default.tp :PM Gary Goldberger says: http://mpt.org/pressroom/pr/prdisplay.cfm?pruid=05102401 :PM Gary Goldberger says: http://www.thinkport.org/technology/gotgame/new/newsletter/default.tp :PM Gary Goldberger says: nope :PM Paul Reynolds says: perfect :PM Paul Reynolds says: http://www.fablevision.com/northstar/read.html :PM Paul Reynolds says: http://www.fablevision.com/education :PM Gary Goldberger says: http://teacher.scholastic.com/products/westonwoods/catalog/product.asp?cid=676&fid=22 :PM Michael J. Trout says: www.wiserearth.org :PM Paul Reynolds says: very cool brian! :PM Brian Goodman says: Brian Goodman :PM Brian Goodman says: 508 930 8537 - Cell :PM Brian Goodman says: bgoodman@firststepsconsulting.com :PM Paul Reynolds says: for us, our mission is to harvest wisdom through story :PM Paul Reynolds says: Michael's story - off to Japan, fundraising, community dev services/independent consultant, IT start ups, generalist/native gamer :PM Paul Reynolds says: 2 yrs - "crash course" on 2.0 - "why isn't education flat?" :PM Gary Goldberger says: http://www.randomhouse.com/features/billbryson/bb_title/display.pperl?isbn=9780767908184 :PM Paul Reynolds says: we have the tech/pieces - addiction: books on tape (A Short History on Nearly Everything) - "this is what I should have done in highschool!" :PM Paul Reynolds says: So much content - rotting away on hard drives - all the NPR/BBC - then ... the wiki's - now we need the TV version of the Wiki :PM Paul Reynolds says: we are very used to working on projects that are in formation stages :PM Michael J. Trout says: janeinuk :PM Gary Goldberger says: janefreynolds :PM Paul Reynolds says: FableVision enjoys ground-level problem-solving :PM Paul Reynolds says: much more fun. :PM Paul Reynolds says: Have you heard about the UN initiative for the One Laptop per Child project? :PM Gary Goldberger says: http://flickr.com/photos/emjet/sets/72157594342897262/ :PM Paul Reynolds says: Have you read Barabasi's Linked: The New Science of Networks? Here's a review . . . http://human-nature.com/nibbs/02/linked.html :PM Paul Reynolds says: Linked: The New Science of Networks (Hardcover) by Albert-Laszlo Barabasi :PM Paul Reynolds says: http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0738206679/darwinanddarwini/ :PM Paul Reynolds says: important piece of the power of connecting human potential via networked universe :PM Paul Reynolds says: Another favorite book of mine - Leadership and the New Science: Discovering Order in a Chaotic World by Dr. Margaret J. Wheatley :PM Michael J. Trout says: http://farm1.static.flickr.com/101/278213734_b619fd1958.jpg?v=0 :PM Paul Reynolds says: So the idea is that we create a "Ready-to-Go" Learning Application - that has tools for local customization - and tools to create completely new user-created modules - feeding into the global network - getting rated by the community - the best UGC rises to the top :PM Paul Reynolds says: change the way we create tools for learning :PM Paul Reynolds says: adapting tools for the way human's learn :PM Paul Reynolds says: schlesinger media - also aggregating content :PM Paul Reynolds says: for their Safari Montage system :PM Paul Reynolds says: http://www.curriki.org - Sun Microsystem's platform :PM Paul Reynolds says: all it is right now is a big bookmarking site for random content - but it's getting at the idea of a community-based development lab :PM Michael J. Trout says: http://cs.nyu.edu/~jhan/ftirtouch/ -- multi touch :PM Alan Guinn says: Michael, I'm out :PM Gary Goldberger says: brb :PM Alan Guinn has changed the chat topic to "Eduit.org" :PM Gary Goldberger says: back